Maddie Jonson
Maddie is the main antagonist in the dark comedy Imposters. Character Description Maddie is a persona shifting con-artist who is as beautiful as she is dangerous, leaving her unwitting victims tormented when they realize they have been used and robbed of everything – including their hearts. Having mastered the art of the con, Maddie also yearns for a sense of normalcy in a world that is anything but. Unattached and guarded, she believes love is the greatest con of all. BRAVO Biography Season 1 "My So-Called Wife" Maddie "Ava" is newly married to Ezra Bloom. On their 28th day anniversary, Ezra gives Ava a heart-shaped anklet as a present. They watch their wedding video together on the couch. The next day, Ezra is buying a dog for their 29th day anniversary when his credit card is declined at the pet shop. He finds out he has no sufficient funds and calls Ava. When Ezra arrives home, Ava disappears with all his savings. Ezra notices she wrote "www.MrsEzraBloom.com" on the fridge. Ava records herself explaining to a confused Ezra that she is a con artist and if he goes to the police to try and find her, everyone in his family, everyone in the world will know what's hidden inside the folder. She ends the video wishing Ezra goodbye and good luck to move on. Maddie, with a blonde wig and blue eyes, books a flight to Chicago. Unbeknownst, Josh Bloom spots her and the two have a conversation. As she suspects Josh to blow her cover, Maddie quickly flees but Josh notices her anklet and chases after her throughout the airport. While Josh is calling out to Ava, he loses her as an old man gets in his way, then knees his nose and starts to bleed. Maddie finally arrives on the plane where the same old man that attacked Josh sits beside her. It turns out the old man disguised is Max, who faked his death as Mr. Ellis and is a con artist, just like Maddie. Maddie meets with her accomplices Max and Sally at a picnic table for their next assignments, which Max gets from their dangerous boss known as "The Doctor". Their new mark is Gary Heller, a managing director of the Pacific Bank & Trust in Seattle, where Maddie, assigned as "Saffron Keyes" has to con him. Maddie applies for the "executive assistant" job. In a local coffee shop, Maddie meets Patrick Campbell. Patrick wishes her good luck on her job interview. "My Balls, Dickhead" Maddie lands a job at the Pacific Bank & Trust as an executive assistant to Gary Heller. Maddie's job performance gets her closer to Heller. She hires Max as the company's IT expert so that he can gain access to Heller's computer. Maddie visits the coffee shop and Patrick invites her to a family/friends barbecue at his place. She considers his invite just as Max arrives at the coffee shop. Max is concerned for Maddie's focus in the assignment. He warns her that if she doesn't do her job, "The Doctor" will send a reminder that anybody that's not a mark or isn't like us, is a liability. Maddie goes to a local bar where she is spotted by her boss, Gary Heller. She gets his boss drunk while she takes water shots and plays darts to get closer to him. Heller brings Maddie, pretending to be wasted, home and tucks her in at night. "We Wanted Every Lie" Maddie goes to Patrick's barbecue and meets his sister Gina and aunt Colleen. Maddie and Patrick share a kiss. Realizing she lost track of time, Maddie meets with Gary Heller for dinner at a restaurant. After dinner, the two share a kiss until she draws back. "Cohen. Lenny Cohen." Maddie and Patrick enjoy a lunch date. Maddie comes home from a date with Patrick when Gary Heller drives up on the two talking and confronts her. Maddie calls out Gary for being extremely rude to Patrick and tries to apologize for lashing out. Knowing that she had screwed up the assignment as well as her job, Gary drives off leaving. At the bank, Gary publicly accuses Maddie for forging an e-signature. Maddie arrives home finally meeting Lenny Cohen. Lenny drops off Maddie at Heller's house, finding out he's dead. She notices a scared Sally holding a large bag of money and tells her to leave. "Is a Shark Good or Bad?" Maddie and Max ponder Gary's dead body as they wait for Lenny Cohen. Physical Appearance Maddie is a gorgeous woman with a slim body shape. Her features consist of long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and full lips. Along with that, Maddie is really fashionable as well. Maddie's attire consists of modern, bodycon dresses and skirts which show off her slender figure. Relationships |-|Ezra= To be added |-|Jules= To be added |-|Richard= To be added |-|Patrick= To be added Gallery To be added References Category:Characters